Nuestro primr beso
by Melody Voron
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Sasuke y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso... Denle una oportunidad... se sorprenderan.


En algun lugar de konoha…

Vivia una chica con el pelo rosado y ojos verdes, ella estudiaba en la academia ninja, se preparaba para ser una gran cunoichi, pero en sus días de escuela encontró una fuerte distracción, un chico de ojos negros, al igual que su inmanejable cabello, siempre serio e indiferente, tenia una fuerte y concentrada mirada y sus voz, una profunda e irresistible voz, y que decir de sus impresionantes habilidades ninjas… el me gusto desde el primer momento que lo vi.

Soy Sakura Haruno y esta es la historia y esta es la historia de cómo Sasuke Uchija y yo…

Era el dia de las ultimas pruebas ya íbamos a convertirnos en gennin. Y yo quería estar en el mismo equipo que ese chico sexy que nos era indiferentes a todas, pase al frente a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, solo quería impresionar al chico serio que me gustaba, pero el solo miro sin prestar atención.

Cuando Iruka-Sensei comenzó a nombrar quienes estarían en los equipos, yo brinque de la emoción cuando dijo mi nombre seguido del de Sasuk Uchija, pero luego me deepcione un poco cuando dijo que Naruto, el payaso sin talento que tanto me molestaba que tanto me molestaba, estaba adentro del equipo también, quedamos los tres en el equipo 7.

El jounin a cargo de nuestro equipo se llamaba Kakashi Hatake, que no se preocupo por llegar temprano, El tenia el pelo gris y su cara era todo un misterio, lo único que podía verse del su rostro era su ojo izquierdo, el era serio pero al pasar los días supimos que era un gran entrenador, con todas las difiultades que se nos presentaron en nuetsro camino como genin, el nos apoyaba todo el tiempo, con el pasar de los días íbamos conociéndonos mas entre todos, Naruto no me parcia tan molesto, incluso me agradaba, y Sasuke empezaba a bajar más la guardia, creo que yo tampoco le desagradaba.

Un dia cualquiera llego el boleto que cambiaria nuestras vidas íbamos a hacer las pruebas para chunnin… Todo fue un completo rollo, descubri que era mas fuerte de lo que creía, que naruto tenia mas habilidades de las que aparentaba y que Sasuke era mas fuerte de lo que reflejaba.

En la fase dos de la prueba, Sasuke había sido mordido por algo que realmente no era humano, estaba muy preocupada por el, pero pasaron los días y las cosas se fueron normalizando. El dia que comenzaba la tercera fase de las pruebas para chunnin la aldea de la hoja fue atacada por la aldea de la arena aliada con la aldea del sonido, todos peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas para detener el ataque.

Despues de que toda la catástrofe pasara crei que las cosas se habían normalizado, hasta que pocos días mas tarde estaba junto a Sasuke, el estaba temblando, me miraba con dolor,

-Sakura…-comenzo a decir-... Yo quiero probar algo- Me sorprendio cuando me clavo un beso, al principio fue suave, pero después se fue tornando fuerte con mucha pasión, me tomo tres segundos responder al beso, ERA MI PRIMER BESO Y SASUKE UCHIJA ME LO ESTABA DANDO, estaba realmente emocionada había esperado este momento desde que lo conoci, pero lueg me bajo de mi nube perfecta.

Se separo bruscamente de mi, me miro como si me odiara, de repente salio corriendo y por mas que quize no pude alcanzarlo, crei que la pelea que había tenido con Naruto en el techo del hospital lo había dejado sin fuerzas… Me quede pensando si el beso que le di fue tan malo que lo espanto.

Dos horas mas tarde estaba caminando Con Naruto y al despedirnos algo me dijo que me dirijiera a la salida de Konoha, me quede ahí un momento y de repente Sasuke apareció, con todas las intenciones de irse de la aldea.

-Te amo mucho Sasuke- girte llorando- quédate conmigo, te prometo que te hare muy feliz, te hare olvidar todo tu pasado, quédate conmigo, te hare feliz de nuevo.

-Sakura – Me dice con los ojos clavados en los mios – después de todo sigues siendo muy molesta.

Yo me quede atónita pensando en nuestro beso, el me había besado, de eso estaba segura, esta vez no lo soñé, era real!

-Se lo que estas pensando- me dijo en tono burlon- realmente para mi no significo nada.

-Pe… pero- tartamudee- Sa.. Sasuke…

-Sakura lamento confundirte, pero no pued aceptar tus sentimientos … es que – miro a otro lugar- realmente soy gay.

El solo sonrio de lado, me dirijio la ultima mirada y se dio dando salticos y cantando "lalalalalalalalalalalala"

FIN! Jajajaja.


End file.
